Tine
from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Teeny |game = Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu |firstseen = Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class = Mage}} Teeny (ティニー, Tinī, translated Tinny in some fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is Tailto's daughter, and Arthur is her brother. Alongside her mother, she was abused by Hilda before her defection to Celice's army. Despite Bloom's care towards her, she still considers him one of the main causes of Tailto's death and will unhesitatingly take his life when she battles him. She is also shown to be on friendly terms with Bloom's daughter, Ishtar. Her substitute character is Linda, who is incidentally a cousin of hers. Biography Teeny is the youngest of Tailto's two children, and lived her earliest years in Silesia with Tailto and Arthur. Sadly enough, while she was still an infant, Bloom barged into Silesia and reclaimed his younger sister, bringing both Tailto and Teeny back to Freege by force; Arthur was the only one who managed to escape his grasp. Tailto and Teeny were practically imprisoned in the Freege castle, whereby Teeny bore witness to the terrible abuse bestowed upon Tailto by Bloom's cruel wife Hilda. The abuse not only ended up causing Tailto's death after a few years, but also psychologically scarred Teeny, resulting in her growing into an extremely insecure young lady. She resents not only Hilda, but Bloom as well; While he fulfilled his responsibilities of caring for Teeny, he never once lifted a finger to prevent Hilda abusing Tailto. The only Freege royalty whom Teeny ever got along with were Blume and Hilda's children, Ishtore and Ishtar, who were kind and loving towards her. Once Teeny is reunited with Arthur and recruited into Celice's army, her self-esteem begins to heal. If she faces Bloom and especially Hilda in battle, Teeny will call them out on their treatment of Tailto before proceeding to attack them. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. *'Father:' Arden | Mage | Tordo |3 |31 |2 |8 |10 |10 |12 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Ambush | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Azel | Mage | Tordo Fala |3 |30 |0 |10 |11 |10 |11 |12 |2 |6 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit | Fire - B Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Alec | Mage | Tordo |3 |30 |1 |8 |11 |11 |12 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit Awareness | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Claud | Mage | Tordo Blaggi |3 |28 |0 |9 |10 |10 |12 |1 |7 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Continue Charge | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Jamka | Mage | Tordo |3 |31 |2 |8 |10 |11 |12 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Dew | Mage | Tordo |3 |29 |1 |8 |11 |11 |13 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Bargain | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Noish | Mage | Tordo |3 |31 |2 |8 |10 |10 |12 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Critical Charge | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Fin | Mage | Tordo |3 |30 |1 |8 |11 |11 |13 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit Prayer | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Beowolf | Mage | Tordo |3 |31 |2 |8 |11 |11 |12 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit Charge | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Holyn | Mage | Tordo Odo |3 |31 |1 |8 |12 |11 |11 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Midayle | Mage | Tordo |3 |29 |1 |8 |10 |11 |12 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Pursuit Charge | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Levn | Mage | Tordo Holsety |3 |31 |0 |9 |11 |11 |12 |2 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Continue Critical | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - B | Elthunder Inherited Items *'Father:' Lex | Mage | Tordo Neir |3 |31 |1 |8 |10 |10 |12 |4 |6 |5 |0 |Varies | Wrath Ambush Elite | Fire - C Thunder - B Wind - C | Elthunder Inherited Items Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |105% |35% |22% |65% |50% |55% |30% |12% |} *'Father:' Azel |105% |15% |55% |70% |65% |60% |20% |15% |} *'Father:' Alec |95% |25% |22% |80% |55% |65% |25% |12% |} *'Father:' Claud |95% |15% |40% |70% |55% |75% |20% |35% |} *'Father:' Jamka |105% |35% |20% |65% |55% |70% |25% |12% |} *'Father:' Dew |85% |30% |25% |80% |60% |70% |30% |15% |} *'Father:' Noish |100% |30% |22% |75% |50% |60% |30% |12% |} *'Father:' Fin |95% |25% |22% |80% |55% |75% |25% |12% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |100% |30% |20% |80% |55% |60% |25% |12% |} *'Father:' Holyn |125% |25% |22% |115% |55% |60% |25% |12% |} *'Father:' Midayle |90% |25% |22% |75% |60% |55% |25% |12% |} *'Father:' Levn |105% |15% |35% |80% |85% |60% |20% |15% |} *'Father:' Lex |115% |30% |22% |70% |50% |60% |50% |12% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Mage Fighter *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +0 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Movement:' +1 *'C/B Rank' *''' *+1 to Rank''' *''' *+1 to Rank''' *''' *+1 to Rank''' *''' *'''B Rank * Any advancement in levels for the selected weapon types is dependent on the identity of Teeny's father. Conversations In Chapter 7, Arthur can recruit Teeny by speaking to her. In Chapter 7, Teeny may speak to Celice, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Celice may speak to Teeny, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 10, after Rados Castle is captured, if Levn is Teeny's father, Celice may speak to Teeny, and she will gain five points of magic. In the Final Chapter, if neither Arthur nor Teeny has a lover, he may speak to her, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny's lover is either Celice, Sety, or Leaf, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Celice: 0+3 *Leaf: 0+3 *Aless: 0+3 *Shanan: 0+3 *Johan/Johalva: 0+3 *Oifey: 0+3 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Lester: 0+3 *Skasaher: 0+3 *Delmud: 0+3 *Sety: 0+3 *Corpul: 0+3 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) Gallery File:Teeny_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Teeny, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Mage. File:Teeny TCG1.jpg|Teeny, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mage. File:Teeny_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Teeny, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Mage. File:Teeny RareCard.jpg|Teeny, as she appears in the Promotional Series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Fighter. File:Teeny_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Teeny from the Super Tactics Book. tinny.gif|Teeny's portrait in Seisen no Keifu Teeny as a Mage.JPG|Teeny as a Mage Teeny as a Mage Fighter.JPG|Teeny as a Mage Fighter Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters